


Ghostbusters?

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Joe West, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Star labs is haunted, so Team Flash calls in backup in the form of the Legends. This also leads to some...interesting shenanigans and revelations.(tags will be updated as the chapters are posted)





	Ghostbusters?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts).



> Hello! This was supposed to be a really long one-shot but now it's broken up into parts - it will be updated regularly, with at least 1 update per week. It's mostly done, I just need to edit a little. 
> 
> Thanks @Qwaszxedc9 for being my beta at the last minute! I soo owe you. You're an amazing friend! 
> 
> Also this is for the amazing Moriavis! I combined three of your four prompts a little, and so this is a Team Flash and Team Legends, working together with some supernatural elements. I really hope you like it!

“Okay! This has gone on for way too long man!” Cisco yelled, as he ran up to Barry and got into a fighting stance behind him.

“Barry, we need help. This isn’t something that the three of us can handle alone.” Caitlin agreed. She’s standing behind the cortex computers, typing away furiously. Barry and Cisco stood slightly in front of her, giving her cover, even though her hair was slowly turning white, anticipating an attack.

“We can’t call in Joe and Eddie. They’re only human Cait. We don’t even know what we’re up against.” Barry protested, his eyes were buzzing with lightning, eyes tracking even the smallest change in their surroundings.

But there was nothing - except what was already there. He watched the growing frost that had appeared on their windows, covering the surface. He kept staring at the words written into the frost, as if someone had just used their hands to brush out the message.

He didn’t know who or what was the cause of this, and the suspicious events that had happened around them for the past two days, but he swore to himself that he’d make sure no one got hurt.

“Oh, we totally know what we’re up against Barry!” Cisco yelled, agitated and broke Barry out of his thoughts. “We’re being haunted! How can you not see that?” His voice squeaked, as it climbed higher. “Oh god, this is like Zombie Girder all over again but worse. What if it’s Eobard Thawne’s ghost, or another ghost of a time wraith? Or what if-” Cisco went on but was interrupted when Barry nudged him.

“Cisco, stop it. This isn’t helping at all. And we’re probably not being haunted. It’s just another Meta-“

“Uh actually Barry, I think he’s right. Which is why I’m… doing…this.” Caitlin muttered, half to herself and half to the other two. “And….”She continued, biting her lip as she typed faster, ignoring her white locks falling in front of her face. “DONE!” She screamed and clapped.

“Wait! What did you do?” Barry asked.

“I activated the anti-magic shield Gideon and John helped install. Now whatever is haunting us, demon or other will be locked in the labs and we can–“

A whoosh was heard, and Caitlin felt her world warp around her for a split second, before everything calmed down and she found herself outside the labs.

“-leave.” She finished, her hair totally messy now, with the superspeed travelling. She glared at Barry, eyes flashing icy blue for a split second, before she relaxed again, as Cisco stepped out of a portal.

“Hey man, that was sooo not cool! You guys ditched me in that hellhole.” Cisco grumbled, as he shoved Barry slightly.

“Sorry, but who knew what would happen if we stayed there for long.” Barry squeaked, sheepish.

“Exactly! You left me inside bro! You-“

“Urgh! If you two don’t shut up I will turn you both into icicles!” Caitlin blistered, frost seeping out of her palms. That shut the other two up pretty quickly. Caitlin calmed down after that, and as the last of white retreated from her hair, and frost disappeared, Barry slowly put his hand up, to ask a question.

“Hey um, so what’s our plan now?” Barry questioned.

“Well, if you’d let me finish before you whisked me out, you wold have known.” Caitlin said nonchalantly, as she continued to fix her hair. “I called in reinforcements.”

“Who? The ghostbusters?” Cisco quipped.

“No, Us.” A new female voice replied from behind them. Team Flash turned around, to come face to face with Sara Lance, and the Legends.

 

~~~

 

“Oh great! You’re here.” Caitlin breathed out in relief.

“Also that–“ Cisco gestured to the team walking out from the Waverider, “was a hell of an entry line. The timing was literally perfect.”

Zari smiled and said, with a bit of pride, “Being on time is kinda our thing.”

“As much as I do love chatting, I think we were called because there was a magical emergency of some sort?” Sara questioned, bringing the conversation back to the important problem at hand.

“Right.” Caitlin agreed. “We’re being haunted.” She said plainly, and it really was a testament to how crazy all their lives were, that not a single Legend acted as if that was crazy. They took it all in stride, and started asking questions, to see how they could help.

“So, it started yesterday, and now the entire labs is pretty much covered in mysterious writings?” Nate clarified, really interested now, after Team Flash had finished explaining everything.

“Sounds like we got our work cut out for us. So, what do we do John?” Sara asked, turning to their resident warlock next to her.

“You said that there was writing on the walls? In frost?” John asked.

“Yea, it said ‘Help Us.’ but we couldn’t see where or how it had happened. It happened fast, even I didn’t see how it happened.” Barry replied, feeling guilt at not being fast enough again.

Subconsciously, he looked towards Len, who met his eyes with a frown. Len hated it when Barry put himself down like that. He wanted to go up to Barry and make sure he was okay. They had been apart for a month and Len was always worried about his speedster. These hauntings only increased that worry tenfold.

The want to comfort Barry overtook him, and just as he was about to go up to Barry, John interrupted him.

“Aye don’t worry mate. If we’re dealing with demons or ghosts, there isn’t really much you can do.” He said to Barry, as he put an hand on his shoulder in support.

After a reassuring pat of the back, John moved forward, towards the Lab’s as he rolled up his sleeves and opened up his coat, to look for something.

“That said, I think I’ll take a look at what we’re dealing with first, before we all go barging in aye? Sara and Leonard can come but I think you lot should stay here until we say okay.”

“I’ll come with you. You need someone to show you the way and also to get though the added security measures.” Caitlin volunteered, as she too walked forward. “Barry, you and Cisco stay with the rest as backup.”

Without waiting for an answer or a reply, she started to walk to the doors, already taking on a defensive stance and letting her powers come through.

She only stopped to let John catch up, and they continued apprehensively. Sara turned to the rest.

“You heard them. Stay on backup and stay alert.” She gestured to Leonard, “You wanna lend a hand?” She joked, knowing that he’ll follow no matter what. Her, Leonard and John had become quite good buddies after Len had broken free of the time stream.

Len huffed, and hoisted his gun onto his shoulder, in his classic pose. He smirked and signalled her to walk forward with his arm. “With pleasure, Captain. But, assassins first.”

With that, the four of them headed out into the haunted labs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next update, within a week! Hope you liked it, and I welcome comments and kudos! 
> 
> @Moriavis: I love everything you do, and last exchange, you gave me such an amazing gift, and I really want to repay that.


End file.
